


Farewell to Dobby

by Pokepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, eulogy, farewell to dobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokepotter/pseuds/Pokepotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eulogy for Dobby from a fan's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell to Dobby

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for my Speech class last semester and decided to post it. The title is taken from the piece by Alexandre Desplat from the soundtrack from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1. Listen to it while reading this.

Dear friends, we come together today to remember the life of kindest, most selfless House-Elf you could have ever met. Today we remember Dobby, the very first Free Elf. I am a huge fan of Dobby and he taught me so much that I think it would be disrespectful to his memory if I didn’t  share with you everything that I learned from him.

Dobby was selfless. He risked his own life to save Harry Potter many times, even before he knew him, because Dobby knew how important he was for others of his kind.

Dobby was loyal. He kept on helping Harry because he was his friend and even thought Harry made him promise to never save his life again, Dobby knew that a good friend never stands by while their friend is in trouble. Even his last words were: “Harry Potter.”

Dobby was kind. When his friend Winky was fired, heartbroken and drunk, he was the only one who didn’t cast her aside. While other House-Elves saw her as an embarrassment, Dobby treated her with love and helped her through her most difficult times.  

Dobby was respectful. Even when his masters treated him so very cruelly he couldn’t bring himself to say a bad thing about them.

Dobby fought for his rights. While the other House-Elves were content with being treated like slaves, Dobby knew that this wasn’t right. When he went to Dumbledore to ask him for a job he demanded payment and vacation days and he would not take no for an answer.

Dobby loved life. He was funny and sweet and lovely to be around. Let us never forget how he always referred to himself in the third person like all House-Elves do. Like when he said “Master has presented Dobby with clothes! Dobby is free!” Let us never forget how he had a strange fascination with mismatched socks. Let us never forget how he wore every single hat and scarf Hermione ever knitted for him, all at the same time.

There are many things that we should remember about Dobby. Dobby should be an example to follow for all of us. He was always unfailingly kind and fiercely brave until the very end. He did not deserve this end. But we will always remember him because he’s still with us. In here, in our hearts. The one who loves us never truly leave us, and like J.K. Rowling once said, our hearts will always be here to welcome you home.


End file.
